


Lovely

by ShizuChan_TheIchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Tears, Top Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuChan_TheIchi/pseuds/ShizuChan_TheIchi
Summary: ((Just comment a pairing for me to do, don't get mad because I didn't do your request, I am a human too man))Hetalia one shots for the soul! I can do various ships, prompts, smex, and all the good stuff man, just comment down below!





	1. Lovely ((PruHunCan))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing or keeping track of stuff, just tell me and I'll revise it man, I have a wattpad too under Romania_WaWegBoard go give me follow! 
> 
> ((if you do whateveryoufuckingdodontyoudarereadthelemonimadeoriwillstabyou))

When Mattheu first got up, head pounding, his ass pounding, he wanted to die. He looked over to see who he slept with- 

Holy.

Shit.

He just slept with his 'straight' best friend, who HAD A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! This was it, he was gonna die from an angry Elizabeta wielding a frying pan, and his best friend, who probably never even saw him that way at all! Oh no. 

Yep. This is how he was gonna die. Mattheu tried to stand up but he just crumpled to the -luckily- fluffy carpeted floor. Where he heard footsteps thudding up the stairs, and mutterings in Hungarian. Before the door opened.

He looked at the woman, devastated, and he caught a glimpse of his body, jesus christ, he had bites, hickies, scratches, fingerprints, and bruises -mostly in between his thighs- everywhere!

Elizabeta frowned gently as her emerald green eyes scoured over Mattheu's marked up body, and his stare that just screamed that he fucked up. On accident.

Her eyes flicked over to her sleeping boyfriend- she sighed through her nose, she wasn't surprised, secretly glad actually, she was getting a bit annoyed with the fact the Gilbert; Gil, ranted even raved on and on about 'Mattie'. Maybe she was a bit jealous Gil got the first taste of Mattie, and the fact Gil knew Mattie the longest.

And secretly? 

She had her eyes on him too.

Mattheu flinched at a loud snore/snort, came from the albino on the bed, and he looked at Elizabeta. Oh god she was frowning because he stole her boyfriend and now shewasplottinghisdoomwithherfryingpan-

Instead Elizabeta left the room.

And he was left with Gil again, he shakily got up and tried to look for his clothes- well he found his hoodie so goodie goodie. Stumbling around as if a newborn fawn trying to walk around after he was licked clean from his mother.

He froze, halfway to putting on his hoodie, he caught sight of ruby red eyes, twinkling with mischief, and an arrogant smirk plastered on lips, hat were smashed against his, cruel and teasing, and utterly relentless as a wickedly sharp tongue ravaged his mout- thag was last night's drunken escapades. This is now. 

Gilbert sat up and he smirked, that same wicked tongue flicking over his pale pink lips, and over his lip ring. He eyed their little bunny's face before his eyes traveled down the plush body, cute little pudge peeking over his pants, his marks that he made. Claiming him, he eyed the beginnings of the fairy tattoo he had peeking out from the hem of his trousers. And hiding all the hickies and bruises he left on those, squeezable thighs that wrapped around his head, the night before.

He swung his legs over the bed, and he just noticed, he was naked, and he didn't really give a damn frankly. 

"Where are you going?" Gil asked, tilting his head owlishly.

"Uhm... home....?" Mattheu asked before he cleared his throat. "Home. I'm going home," he said firmly as he tugged the hoodie over hid head and winced as his, well sensative nipples brushed against the fabric. 

"Mmn, really now? You should stay for breakfast, 'Liza, makes a mean omelette, unless, you have another idea, bun-ny?" He teased as he leant up slightly to out his mouth close to his ear before he snatched his boxers from the shelf they had landed on.

Mattie's face was a bright red and he felt a twitch in his pants, ignoring the throbbing in his ass, that told him what Gil had done to him last night, and he fought to not kiss the man in front of him, he tried not to stare at Gil's body, fuck.... the gym really did pay off for the cocky bastard.... his body was basically on autopilot, as his delicate, hand reached out to cup the side of Gil's face. 

Gil leaned into the touch, grabbing Mattie's wrist gently and he made eye contact with him as he kissed his palm tenderly. Kissing up to the length of his middle finger before he nipped the tip of his finger softly. 

Swiping his thumb across the inside of his wrist he grabbed Matties other hand and entwined their fingers gently. "Mm.." He hummed out softly as he kissed the pad of Mattie's thumb. "You have delicate hands, you know that birdie? You have the hands of someone who can create, and then simply brush your creation just like that," he murmured. 

The Canadian flushed darkly, even the tips of his ears burn at Gil's slightly husky voice, and the fact they were holding hands and Gil was lavishing attention upon his right hand! His heart- well a feeling in his chest fluttered, and he averted his gaze from those all seeing, all knowing, calculating, eyes.

That were so incredibly  
expressive, he couldn't help fall in love, with their arrogant and goof ball of am owner. 

They both turned their heads when the door opened again and Elizabeta peeked her head in.

Mattheu shot away from Gil as quickly as possible, and he looked between them and he looked sheepish. "I'm sorry!.... you can kill me. I ruined everything between you two and now I feel horrible and gilyourprobablyjustdoingthistomakefunofmebecauseIstupidlyfellinlovewithyouand you have a girlfriend." He babbled.

Elizabeta looked confused and she just blinked, "Repeat that for us please?" She asked softly.

Gil nodded in agreement and he folded his arms over his chest befor3 he walked over to Elizabeta and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her brown hair.

Mattheu flinched softly and he looked away. Before be wiped his nose on his sleeve and he sniffed. Tearing up, here it was. The big rejection that he already saw coming. "I said, Gil your probably making me feel loved, only to make fun of me and you probably already know I stupidly fell in love with my best friend who has a girlfriend, and isn't that interested in guys! And Elizbeta probably hates me because I got drunk and slept with her boyfriend!" He choked out. Tears rolling down his plump cheeks and down a soft chin.

Elizabeta looked a bit shocked before she stepped out of Gil's embrace, and held Matties fave in her hands brushing away the tears but that seemed to make him sob harder

Instead, she pulled his head against her chest and she kneeled down slowly, running her fingers through his hair, soothing him gently. "I don't hate you, and I won't kill you, on purpose, I might accidentally smother you with affection though~" she sang softly. Hoping to get a laugh, but she got a confused, blotchy red, tear stained face. With watery, dark, swirling indigo eyes that reminded you of a calm river. 

"Wh-what?"

"You heard Liza, she's gonna smother you with affection~ And I'm gonna kill you with cuddles!" Gil chirped with a grin as he brushed Mattheu's hair out of his face. "And I'm not doing this to mock you bunny, I care for you, and so does Liza, we love you Matts, got it?" He asked kissing his temple gently, "Liza you wanna do the honours?"

"Mattheu Williams? Will you be our boyfriend? Because we think you're lovely." She asked before pressing her lips against his gently. 

Mattheu kissed back a bit shyly, before his chin was caught and familiar lips kissed the corner of his mouth before kissing his bottom lip tenderly. 

Gil smiled and cupped his face before holding Liza's hand. "Cuddles everybody? I think we should watch It."

"Fuck no it's the lion king!" Elizabeta huffed. "We should watch what Mattie wants, I JSUT want to spoil this adorable, little bunny forever!" She grinned.

Mattheu flushed and he worried at his bottom lip, before squeaking and yelping as he was scooped up and they moved downstairs to the couch. "I think we should watch Moana!" He mumbled.

"Moana it is," Gil murmured softly as he kissed the corner of his mouth again. And pecking Liza on the lips.

Elizabeta smiled and she kissed Mattie gently. "We love you bunny."

Mattheu loved them both too, even if he didn't realise his feelings for Elizabeta. He thought they were both lovely.


	2. Sunflower ((PrusRus))

Prussia, the country before Germany, sat at the world meeting, getting a bit annoyed at the countries bickering, namely America, Russia, China, France and England. The allied powers, and he was incredibly, incredibly, bored.

Tapping away on his phone as he rested his face in his hand, cheek smooshed against his palm. He yawned and he slid down in his chair, soon using both hands to hold his phone. Yes, he had Instagram, and he mainly used it for memes.

He knew what a meme was, /shocking/. But He stopped at a certain country. Huh. He didn't know Russia had a Instagram, under the name Sunflower. 

Latest post three minutes ago.

It was a picture of the Russian man, buried in his scarf and he looked a bit exasperated, and the caption was just simply, 

I want to be back in my home, so I can visit my sunflowers....

He smiled softly and he double tapped the photo to like it.

Russia's phone buzzed and he slipped it out of his pocket and he furrowed his beige brows. 

PrussianEagle liked your post.

Who was.... PrussianEagle?? 

He tapped the name and he scrolled through the posts and stopped, on a certain Prussian himself, and he raised a brow before he hit the back button and then message. 

Sunflower: You shouldn't be on your phone during a meeting Gilbert.....

He looked up with the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Pruss- Gilbert, stared right back before replying quickly.

PrussianEagle: Oh yeah? Same to you Ruski. Didn't know you liked sunflowers~ Iv-an~

Sunflower: Da. I love them, but all of this bickering over nothing..... is pretty annoying, do you mind if I sit near you? 

PrussianEagle: I don't mind. It is getting a bit annoying.... they are acting childish, even Yao is... get over here ya big lug!

Ivan let out a sigh of relief and he eagerly, almost a bit too eagerly walked over, away from the yelling. "Thank.....you Gilbert..." he murmured.

"No problem!" Gil said brushing it off, but felt himself swell with pride. "Feels good to be away from them eh?" He snorted.

Ivan rolled his eyes but nodded. Before he crossed his leg over the other, and he buried his big nose into the scarf his big sister gave to him. Which made him smile fondly. He loved his family....even if..... Belarus.....was a bit stabby and a bit unnerving.... he suppressed a shudder in fear. But jolted when he felt a weight on his shoulder, and he looked down. Only to see a mop of white fluff on his shoulder. 

Gil rested his head on his shoulder and idly scrolled through his Instagram feed, before he felt the Russian relax beneath his head. 

About thirty minutes later Ivan had fallen asleep and his head was laying on Gil's head, softly snoring, while Gil was still awake and playing on his phone. 

After the meeting Gil invited Ivan over to just chill and maybe have a movie night. And they had a movie night, which involved Gil throwing some popcorn at Ivan and it escalated in Ivan whacking Gil with a pillow.

Gil yelped as he felt the pillow hit him in the face, spilling some popcorn, and what did he do? 

This.

"This is war Braginsky!" Gil growled playfully as he set the popcorn on the floor and he leapt at poor Ivan, and began to tickle him mercilessly.

Ivan squealed and shrieked, laughing and giggling, face ablaze and he tried to push the smaller off of him and he yelped as he was gently whapped with a pillow.

Gil laughed as he 'beat' him up with the pillow, before he stopped, panting. Looking down at him and he started laughing. Before he crawled back o the couch. Patting the spot next to him.

A few months later and that was when Gil and Ivan saw each other again. And Ivan invited Gil over to his house, to see the big field of sunflowers Ivan had grown.

Gil looked around with a small smile and he looked up atthe Russian and grinned, plucking a sunflower and he stood up on his tippy toes and pushed the sunflower into his hair gently, and he cupped his round face, "Sunflower."

Ivan flushed darklyand he grinned softly. "Sunflower," he agreed as he leant down and kissed him, pulling back with a red face.

"I love sunflowers." Gil mused as he brought him down for another kiss.


	3. Storms ((SpaMano))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I dont know Spanish or Italian that well, and I typed this up on my laptop, just enojy a fluffy spamano piece!!

Lovino jumped as he heard the first crackle of thunder before it exploded in a boom, and he yelped. Diving under the covers shaking. He hated storms with a passion. He loathed them, and he loathed going to Antonio for help, but he did it anyway.

Grumbling as he took his blanket; childish, yes, yes he knew. But right now he was so close to going into tears, hurrying as he heard the thunder boom above the house, almost shaking it. Bolting down the stairs and right into the Spaniard, shivering and whimpering quietly as he buried his face into Antonio's chest.

Antonio grew confused at Lovi's sudden clingy behavior but then he heard the thunder, and the harsh pounding of the rain and then he understood, "Come here I gotcha..." He murmured gently before he picked him up like a small child and went back to his room. Laying them on his bed, "You want one of my shirts Lovino?" He asked rubbing his back softly, only getting a fearful nod in response. "I'll go get you some hot chocolate okay Mimado?"

The Italian nodded shakily and he slipped the shirt on quickly. burying his nose in the shirt to get the scent in his mind, to soothe his shivering body. Waiting for Antonio to get back with the hot chocolate. 

Once he did come back Lovino took it into his hands gently and blew on the hot chocolate, letting himself get pulled against the tallers side. "To-tomato bas-bastardo....?" 

"Si Mimado?" Antonio asked kissed the temple of the other gently and he gently held him, just being gentle with him. 

Lovino sipped the hot chocolate slowly. "Gratzi...." He muttered, flinching softly at the sudden bright flash of light.

"De nada el carino...." he murmured back softly, resting his head on his, closing his peridot coloured eyes. "Anything for you Mimado...." 

Antonio took the mug from him gently when Lovino finished with the hot chocolate, and he shimmied down until both of them were cuddled against each other, Lovino burying his face into his chest and he smiled fondly, kissing his forehead, nosing his hair as he threaded his fingers through the chestnut hair. 

Lovino snuggled into him, relaxed by a lot now, actually going as far as too /smile/! He leaned up and pushed his lips against his, "Ti amo, tomato bastardo," He murmured gently. Before going back to snuggling against him.

Antonio grinned widely and he turned the light off, turning onto his side to wrap his arm around his waist. Nosing his neck, getting a small laugh and he raised his brow. "Did ou just..... laugh Lovi?~" He asked teasingly.

Lovino huffed in return and he rolled his eyes, "Shut up!" He grumbled, going back to the same old Lovino, ignoring the storm now, contented in Antonio's warm shirt and the warm Spainard besides him. "Shut up you..... tomato loving idiota!"

"You love tomatoes too so you better hush Mimado," Antonio giggled and he kissed his forehead, "Or I will tickle you! Now hush, and sleep, I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready," He yawned, tangling their legs together.

"Fine." he grumped but he snuggled into his chest and he was soon out like a light and snoring away like a cute, little, very, very loud lawnmower. 

"Te amo. Yo tambien te amo," He whispered as he buried his nose into his hair, dropping off after him.


End file.
